


Nothing Compares to the Warmth You Bring to Me

by orphan_account



Series: romantic fuckery [2]
Category: The Pack (Minecraft)
Genre: First Kiss, I really really don't think it worked, I tried to be funny, M/M, Sidemen, Vikk and Lachlan being stupid, Vikklan, ayeee, birthday fic ooooh, drunk Vikk, drunk everyone except Lachlan, excessive use of the word 'fuck', have to tag it with that, so I suppose swearing and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lachlan is laughing at him, camera in hand, obviously proud of the fact that upon succeeding at sneaking up behind Vikk in the kitchen and surprising him, Vikk let out the tiniest squeal, because well, fuck, one of his best internet friends just appeared in his country out of nowhere, no that’s completely normal, please Lachlan, help yourself to some cake.</p><p>No.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Compares to the Warmth You Bring to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, another fic! And it only took me two and a half fucking months, god, I suck.
> 
> I'm about half way through many fics at the moment so hopefully there shouldn't be too much of a gap between this and the next one but I can make no promises.
> 
> Title from a song one of my friends wrote called Fun with You which you should definitely check out right here (ooooh look at me being fancy and getting my titles from songs, oooh)

“Naaah, naah, this is jokes.”

Vikk covers his eyes as the sidemen run riot around him, his smile embarrassed but so wide he expects he looks like a happy banana. Of course, bananas are inanimate objects and therefore incapable of feeling, but he imagines if bananas could experience joy, he's sure he would be quite the lookalike.

Lachlan is laughing at him, camera in hand, obviously proud of the fact that upon succeeding at sneaking up behind Vikk in the kitchen and surprising him, Vikk let out the tiniest squeal, because well, fuck, one of his best internet friends just appeared in his country out of nowhere, no that’s completely normal, please Lachlan, help yourself to some cake.

No.

And for the record, Vikk didn’t even _want_ a cake. He loves his boys, but too many times has he been forced to eat an enormous slice of gross, sickly-sweet cake as a child and he doesn’t need to be reminded. The fact that it’s his birthday doesn’t change his opinion. When the Sidemen heard his awkward confession there were many questions of, "How?" And "Why?" And "Yes, but _how_?" 

And then Simon put Vikk's new phone on the top shelf so he couldn't reach it, which Vikk thought was unfair. He doesn’t like cake, he’s not repeatedly kicking a football into a puppy (‘You couldn’t if you tried,’ Simon’s voice says in his head), he just really doesn’t like cake.

So now Lachlan is hugging him and Vikk is still mad at him for taking the piss, yes, he is, but he can’t help but hug him fiercely back because it’s been a long fucking time, clinging onto him for as long as it takes for Simon to-

“Alright, everyone back away from the homo-zone.”

Lachlan pulls away with his eyebrows raised, throwing a glance at Simon and fluttering his eyelashes as he says, “Won’t you be joining us, Simon?”

"Nah, you're alright," Simon snorts and presses his back against the wall, shaking his head.

Vikk looks from Lachlan to where Josh and Ethan are making kissy faces at him (to which he casually flips the bird at) and then back to Lachlan who is moving to sit next to Tobi and _fuck_ he can't stop smiling, but he still kind of wants to get Lachlan back for sneaking up on him. His eyes are flickering around the room for something to beat the blonde with, like a wooden spoon, or a whisk, when he hears Simon cough quietly. He looks to him and Simon nods down at the mostly-eaten cake (Vikk may not be a cake fan, but his boys sure are. He's kind of glad he doesn't like cake actually). Vikk is puzzled for a moment until Simon mimes a throwing motion under the table. Vikk bites back his grin, mischievous eyes meeting Simon's once more.

'Go for it, birthday boy,' Simon mutters, the conversation between Lachlan and the rest of the boys preventing them from being heard.

Slowly, Vikk's hand inches towards the cake. He digs in his fingernails and scoops as much as he can fit in his hand, then sidles over to Lachlan with his hand behind his back, smiling innocently at him. Lachlan throws a smile back at him, eyes warm, and suddenly _oh fuck what was that jumpy feeling in his stomach_. Vikk twitches, eyes widening. He looks back up at Lachlan and the blonde looks concerned, but just before he opens his mouth to ask what's wrong, Vikk blurts out, "Do you want some cake, Lachlan?"

Lachlan's eyebrows furrow a little, then one raises as he says hesitantly, "...Sure?"

Vikk's eyes check on Simon, to see him giving a thumbs up, and that's all the encouragement he needs.

"Well, here you go!"

He moves quickly to push his handful of cake into Lachlan's face, but between the latter's stupid height, annoying reflexes, and Vikk's general shit luck, Lachlan manages to catch his wrist before he can and wrestles Vikk's hand towards his own face. Vikk struggles, pulling as far away as he can while Lachlan is still holding his wrists and shouting, "No, no!" He's laughing as well, he can't help it.

Ethan starts a chant of, "Lachlan! Lachlan! Lachlan!"

The other boys join in and Vikk's free hand flails and pushes at Lachlan's arm as he shouts through his laughter, "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Nah Vikk, we like Lachlan better. We're replacing you with him," Simon raises his voice over the chanting.

"Because he can appreciate good cake," Tobi adds, causing a chorus of laughter to roll through the room. Vikk's arm is getting tired now. He really, _really_ doesn't want to, but he lets his arm slacken, and Lachlan smushes the cake against his cheek and mouth.

As they all cheer Lachlan with the obligatory pulling-onto-the-floor, jumping-on-top-of and probably-fatally-injuring, Vikk moves over to Josh, who stayed away from the dog pile, and says quietly, "I'm sorry I didn't eat any cake. I really appreciate that you guys got me one."

Josh pats him on the back, shaking his head. "Nah, it's fine, not everyone likes cake. It's a bit sickly anyway."

Vikk nods. "I think I've just had too much bad cake in my life."

"Well, just make sure you hang onto the good cake."

Wait, what's Josh on about now? He's talking about cake but he's looking at Lachlan and is Vikk just really bad at interpreting things or is Josh using cake as a metaphor for partners because that's fucking sly, Vikk doesn't know if he likes that.

He chooses to put a confused expression on his face, because why deal with scary thoughts and feelings and decisions when you can just avoid them all together?

Josh just shakes his head, snorting once, before getting the attention of the group.

"Right, listen up!" He calls, and everyone turns to listen (except Tobi and Ethan, who are focused on their own little shoving match). "Birthday boy here is going to go get his ugly mug clean and then we're going to meet the others at the pub down the road, because no, Vikk, we're not letting you stay at home all day and all night on your twentieth birthday."

Vikk smiles but his thoughts immediately turn to his viewers. "Josh, I haven't uploaded enough today. I still need to edit GTA and How 2 Minecraft-"

"Vikk, it's cool," Simon interrupts. "I'll hang back and edit and meet up with you guys in a bit."

"Are you sure?"

Simon shakes his head with a disbelieving laugh, "You work too hard, mate, it's fine. Plus, I actually forgot to get you a present, so this is how I'll pay you back."

Vikk smiles gratefully at Simon and goes in for a bro-hug, then heads towards the door to the hallway and looks over his shoulder.

"I'm going to shower then, yeah? Simon, if you just let me get my clothes out of my room then I'll get dressed in the bathroom so you don't have to take longer than necessary."

"Yeah, yeah, piss off."

Vikk grins and hops upstairs, grabbing a shirt and jeans that won't get him mocked by his boys and gives Simon an exaggerated nod as he passes him on the way to the bathroom. Simon lifts his fingers to his forehead in a 'loser' sign, before disappearing into Vikk's room.

And even though he hasn't done anything fancy, this has been the best birthday he's ever had, Vikk thinks, on a joy high as they stumble home hours later, completely smashed but just grounded enough to make their way back to the house. He's vaguely aware of laughter to the side of him, turning his head to find Ethan fell off the pavement (again) and is being dragged upright by Tobi and Josh. Simon, JJ, Cal and Harry are singing (though it can barely be described as that) Bon Jovi at the top of their lungs as they leap on ahead, and-

Vikk stops in his tracks and peers around, spinning in a circle as he cranes his neck. Wasn't there somebody else with-

"Hey, birthday boy."

Lachlan appears at his side and Vikk is suddenly overcome with the need to be close to him, ignoring Lachlan's soft, "Hehey!" when Vikk pulls the blonde's arm around his shoulders and clings to him as Lachlan walks him forward. Lachlan's chest rises and falls with a snort. He's annoyingly sober, probably to make sure the rest of them don't do anything too stupidly dangerous and get themselves killed.

"Someone's clingy. Should've known you'd be an affectionate drunk."

"Laaachlaaan," Vikk sings, burrowing even closer to him and sighing contentedly when Lachlan tightens his arm around Vikk's shoulders.

"What's up?"

There's a long pause in which Vikk considers the question, before spluttering, "Your face!" and promptly falling into helpless giggles. When he looks up, Lachlan is rolling his eyes but he's smiling and Vikk really likes that, he likes it when Lachlan smiles. He opens his mouth to tell him, but interrupts himself with a bout of bashful giggles, and Lachlan is chuckling a bit too, shaking his head and ruffling Vikk's hair while Vikk looks up at him with feelings doing things in his heart.

Suddenly it occurs to him that he could die at any moment. A car could come RKO him out of nowhere and kill him and Lachlan would never know how much Vikk likes it when he smiles at him. The thought fills Vikk with terror, prompting him to tug on Lachlan's sleeve frantically.

"Yes, Vikk?"

"Lachlan, I don't want to die!"

Lachlan laughs. He actually laughs, and Vikk feels hurt pulling in his chest because he's going to _die_ and Lachlan thinks its funny. He yanks himself away from Lachlan's arm, ignoring the immediate chill in his body (despite the fact that it's August so he shouldn't really be cold at all). Lachlan reaches for his hand but he's _still_ laughing at him, so when he holds onto Vikk's wrist Vikk swings blindly for him with his free hand. Lachlan catches that one as well and Vikk looks up with a scowl, ready to tell Lachlan to let go of him _right fucking now or I'm'a fuck you up_ but Lachlan is doing the smiling thing again where his eyes are shiny like a street light or the moon or some other big bright thing in the sky that helps him see better when it's dark out and the corners of his mouth start to lift without his permission. He lets it happen at first, but as soon as he sees Lachlan starting to smirk he goes to all extents to stop it, opening his mouth ridiculously wide. But then it turns into a yawn and all of a sudden, he's exhausted. He leans forward, and he doesn't realise he's starting to fall with his body so weighed down with fatigue, but Lachlan does and he catches Vikk by the shoulders before his face can smush into the ground. Vikk hums and wriggles into Lachlan's arms again, because Lachlan is warm and strong and his chest is comfy and his eyes are like blue stained glass panes and he's so, so pretty and he just really likes Lachlan and he doesn't want him to go back to Australia.

"Lachlan," he mumbles. Lachlan doesn't hear him so he says a bit louder, _"Lachlan."_

Lachlan pulls back a little from their embrace, and when did they stop walking? The others aren't seen or heard. They must be back at the house.

"Vikk, what's up?"

Vikk blinks. What did he want to tell him again? Um, there was some stuff about his smile and then some similes for the blue in his eyes and then something about how he really wants to kiss him-

Wait, no, that wasn't there before. But fuck, isn't that a great idea, Vikk thinks, a fan _tastic_ idea. He's known Lachlan to get out a little pot of mouth stuff and put it on, so his lips are probably super soft. Lachlan is smiling at him again, snickering a little, but he shuts up when Vikk slides his fingers around the back of Lachlan's neck. He has to get on his tiptoes to reach and he _knows_ he's not sober enough to keep himself upright, so when he feels Lachlan's hands on his waist it's a relief.

"What are you doing, Vikk?" Lachlan asks quietly, no longer smiling at him and no, that simply won't do.

Vikk prods the back of Lachlan's neck and orders, "Smile, little Lachy. I like it when you smile."

There's a pause where Lachlan starts blushing with his lips curling into an embarrassed smile, and how _pretty_ is he, Vikk thinks as he sighs happily. It should be illegal to be a boy so pretty. But then if it was illegal Lachlan would never be out of prison because he's _always_ pretty without fail. Vikk starts writing a poem in his head about the contrast of the blush with his natural skin tone ( _your skin is pale, but then it's pink, I drank some ale, and fell in a sink_ ), but then he feels Lachlan's hands leaving his waist and reaching up to remove Vikk's arms and Vikk whines, clinging tighter to him and pressing his face into Lachlan's chest. Lachlan smells fucking _incredible_ , like boy and hair products and something fruity and Lachlan should be his boy, Vikk decides, yes, good idea.

"Lachlan," he mumbles into Lachlan's shirt. "Will you be m'boy?"

Lachlan doesn't respond. He tries again.

"Lachlan."

But Vikk doesn't repeat himself in the end because Lachlan tries to pull away from him, and no, he doesn't want Lachlan to go, he doesn't want to lose his body heat and his pretty smell and his pretty eyes and his pretty lips and _fuck_ , does Vikk want to kiss him.

So he does.

 

|~|

 

Vikk wakes up ready to kill.

Whoever is blasting the X Files theme can say their fucking prayers.

Struggling into a shirt found on his floor, Vikk pursues his victim, seething. When he reaches the top of the stairs, he discovers Simon already in a shouting match downstairs with whoever it is and fuck if that doesn't make the throbbing in his head escalate to new levels of _goddamn fucking buggering shitting bastard wanking on a bloody fucking bus shit wank._

"Just fucking turn it off!" Simon yells over the noise, and Vikk covers his ears with a miserable moan as it sends an almighty pulse through his skull, sitting on the top stair and hunching over to shield his eyes from the stupid fucking sun that's fucking everywhere.

Finally, the music subsides and Vikk sighs so hard and for so long his body feels like a deflated balloon. He can't find it in himself to move, even when Simon almost trips over him on the long trudge back to his room with a, "Fucking hell, Vikk."

"Who was'it?" Vikk mumbles into his knees. He might just go back to sleep here. He's so tired.

"Fucking ZerkaaHD. Tell him he's moving out tomorrow."

"'kay."

The floorboards creak as Simon hauls himself upstairs and Vikk sighs again, blowing upwards only to make a face at how disgusting his breath smells. He'll go back to sleep right after he's brushed his teeth.

Somehow he finds the motivation to pull himself to his feet (with the much needed help of the banister) and shuffles into the bathroom, only to find Lachlan already in there, toothbrush in his mouth. Lachlan looks over to the door at the disturbance, hand pausing in its brushing, and fuck, trust Lachlan to still look like a fucking dream come true after a night like that. Then again, Lachlan didn't drink properly, Vikk has to remind himself, and that's why he allows himself the luxury of barging in and grabbing his toothbrush, going through the standard procedure and sticking it in his mouth without feeling a single trace of guilt. Lachlan rolls his eyes, scoffing lightly and leans over to spit. After rinsing out his mouth, he starts talking in this gentle voice that doesn't hurt Vikk's head or make him want to strangle him so that's always a good thing. His voice is kind of calming, actually. It's making Vikk want to sleep.

"You're looking rough, mate. You staying up?"

Vikk shakes his head, brushing as quickly as possible despite Lachlan being soothing as fuck making his bones feel heavy. For real, Lachlan's voice is like honey and he wants it on his pancakes.

"Want me to bring you some water? Something to eat?"

"'Ater 'lease," he tries around his toothbrush.

"Water?"

Vikk nods.

"Okay, I'll put a glass in your room."

Vikk spits in the sink and pulls his mouth into the best smile he can manage right now, thanking him as he rinses his toothbrush off while Lachlan slips past him to get to the door.

When Vikk gets back to his room, there's a glass of water and a box of pain killers on his bedside table and his body makes this noise of relief like nothing Vikk has never heard himself make before. He takes as many tablets as the packet allows, crawls into his bed, and within seconds is dead to the world.

 

|~|

 

"Vikk?"

Vikk turns over and pulls his blankets closer to him where they're gradually sliding off of his bed and, therefore, him, which simply won't do. He buries his face in his lovely, lovely pillow and feels himself starting to drift back to sleep when suddenly his mattress is tilting and whatthefuckisgoingon-

Oh. There are fingers in his hair. That's nice, he likes that. Maybe his mum has paid a surprise visit for his birthday. That would be great. He forces one eye open but oh hello, it's Lachlan, sitting on the side of his bed with his hand in Vikk's hair and this is something Vikk could get used to. Lachlan smiles at him and ohhh, he's pretty.

"Hey Vikky. Good sleep?"

Vikk nods slowly, eye slipping closed again without his permission. Well, he's sorry, but Lachlan touching his hair like that is making him sleepy, sue him.

"Hey, don't go falling back asleep on me. It's nearly four, you should probably get up if you want to eat something before you start work."

And _oh that's right he has to make four videos today, he can't fall behind, shit shit shit shit-_

"Hey, slow down."

"I can't," Vikk manages through gritted teeth as he finds some sweatpants and pulls them on, hopping sideways as his foot gets caught in the material and nearly tripping. It's okay though, because Lachlan is behind him, steadying him, and he nods his thanks before sitting down at his desk and reaching to power up the monitors.

"Vikk, wait, I-"

"Lachlan, I'm sorry, I don't have time to eat, I have to get started on my-"

"But Vikk, I just need to talk to you quickly."

Vikk looks from his monitors to Lachlan, biting his lip.

"Can it wait?"

Lachlan shakes his head, eyes fixed on the floor, fiddling with the strings of his hoodie.

Vikk sighs. He's far too soft if Lachlan can get him to do what he wants just by looking at his pigeon toed feet with a look of muted nerves on his face. Vikk moves from his desk chair back to his bed, sitting criss-cross-applesauce and nods down beside him.

"Take a seat."

Lachlan sits, eyes still fixed on the floor.

"What's up, Lachy?"

Lachlan's fingers tie his hoodie strings in a bow, then pull them loose again.

"Do you… remember anything from last night?"

Vikk furrows his eyebrows. Last night, they went out with the boys and got piss drunk. Anything could have happened.

"Harry danced on the table?" He tries, remembering all too vividly the way Harry had clambered up there and swayed his bum in Vikk's face, claiming to be giving him, "the best birthday present you'll ever receive, mate!"

Lachlan's hands pause in the messing with his strings.

"Yeah, that happened. But that's not what I'm talking about."

Vikk scans his limited memory of the previous night, certain moments jumping out at him but being pushed back because he knows they couldn't possibly be what Lachlan has to so urgently talk to him about. After a few minutes, he gives up.

"I'm sorry, Lachlan, I really don't know what-"

"You kissed me, Vikk," Lachlan blurts out. He meets Vikk's eyes for the first time since the conversation started, only for Vikk to look away, unable to look him in the eye because _fuck,_ yes, he did, didn't he? Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuck-_

Vikk stays silent, staring down at his crossed legs. There's a scoff from where Lachlan is sitting at the end of the bed, and when Vikk raises his eyes up to look at him, he's smiling, but it's bitter.

"And I know I should've stopped you because you were off your head. You were telling me stupid jokes and sulking because you didn't want to die and falling all over the place but I just-" Another sour chuckle. "- I just wanted so badly for you to mean it."

Wait, what? Vikk's eyes snap up to Lachlan's, but Lachlan is focused on his hoodie strings again, continuing with his speech.

"So I let you kiss me. And I kissed you back. And I'm sorry and I understand if you don't want to be friends or record together anymore. I can get an earlier flight out of here if you want, or-"

And that's when Vikk falls face first into Lachlan's lap.

Lachlan curls in on himself, a guttural groan ripped from his stomach as he whines, "Vikk, I know you're mad at me but was that _really_ necessary?"

Vikk scrambles upright, blushing furiously. "Oh god, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to, I was-"

He drops his head in his hands, moaning with absolute self _hatred_ , fuck, he's such a fucking _fuck_. "I was trying to be like the guys in the movies when they just interrupt the girl by-" he coughs a little, embarrassed, "- kissing them, but I guess I'm not fit for-"

And _fuck_ , apparently Lachlan is better than him in every way because not only is he an amazing kisser, he managed to execute the I-just-wanted-to-shut-you-up kiss without stabbing Vikk in the balls with his chin. Vikk could say that Lachlan tastes like summer nights and lazy mornings but in reality he just tastes like bacon (which is all Vikk could ever wish for really), and when Lachlan's hand cups his cheek, tilting his face to kiss him deeper, Vikk can't help but sigh into his mouth because just _fuck_.

When the kiss eventually slows down, it's so gradual Vikk only realises Lachlan is drawing back when their lips make a sweet noise, and he can't help but tighten his fingers where he didn't notice he's been gripping the front of Lachlan's shirt, letting out a soft, contented sound when Lachlan's thumb strokes his jaw gently, grounding him where his mind threatens to rise through the roof and fuck right off to dopey-heart-eyes-land.

"Fuck," he breathes.

Lachlan pulls back a little more and oh _good_ , now Vikk can look at his fucking gorgeous face without everything being blurry and _fuck,_ his face is just so fucking pretty. Lachlan is _blushing_ and that makes it even better, face literally the pallet of the sweetest sunset, pinks and blues and okay maybe not a whole sunset, but something pretty close and a million times as beautiful.

"You look troubled. What's on your mind?" Lachlan whispers. Vikk gets it. He whispers too, though he has the feeling, "Overcomplicated metaphors for your stupid face," isn't the answer Lachlan was expecting.

The wrestling starts with Lachlan's hands on his arms and ends with them somewhere else entirely.

 

|~|

 

"Thank you," Vikk moans through a mouthful of bacon. "Thank you, god of the fried meats for blessing us with this holy sandwich of deliciousness and wonder."

Lachlan kicks Vikk's thigh with a snort, and the latter can't help the shrill cry of, _"Careful!"_ that escapes him, Lachlan having almost upset the plate in his lap.

"Wow, Vikk," Lachlan teases. "Wasn't aware you cared about sofa stains so much."

Vikk glares at him. "I don't, I care about my holy sandwich falling on the floor before I can eat it. Now shut up and watch, this one's funny."

He turns his attention back to the episode of Takeshi's Castle, playing, Lachlan dragging himself from the other end of the sofa where he was lying to lean against Vikk, palm sliding easily to hold his knee as they watch Japanese idiots throw themselves wholeheartedly into obstacle courses. The current one is Vikk's favourite.

"Wait, I don't get it. How are they supposed to win, there's no exit?"

"Yes there is, it's at the opposite end to where they enter the maze. It's a straight shot, they just hardly ever get there because the chasers always throw them into the water."

"Seems legit."

"No, really! Look, she just made it to the end, it's right there."

"Ohh, I see."

There's a few moments of silence, broken only by Vikk crunching on his sandwich, before Lachlan starts talking again.

"This show is weird."

"I know."

"Wanna make out instead?"

Vikk turns his head in shock, fake hurt written across his face.

"Lachlan. This is my _favourite_ show."

Lachlan scoffs. "No it's not, your favourite show is Game of Thrones."

"Oh so you _do_ watch my videos!" Vikk gloats, grinning with glee as he eats the last bite of his sandwich.

"Of course I watch your videos, you jag, I have to see how many times you mention me per episode."

"That would be approximately zero."

"No, you talk about me!"

"Only when I ask the viewers if they agree that you use too many hair products."

"Oh it is _on._ "

 

|~|

 

"Oh my _god,_ would you two get a room!"


End file.
